Ludicrously in Love
by Lady Eivel
Summary: HPCON xover. Response to the 'Ludicrous' challenge. A potions accident sends Cedric Diggory into a world of talking animals, where he meets a certain queen... CedricLucy ON HAITUS


In answer to the 'Ludicrous' Challenge. A potions accident sends Cedric Diggory into a world of talking animals, where he meets a certain queen… CedricLucy

A/N: This chapter was written by request of another author. Fics are no longer on hold, but updates will take a while. Please don't be too harsh on me- this is my first attempt at romance!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric sighed as he headed down to the dungeons. Although being a prefect had its advantages, it could sometimes mean he was called out of his way to sort out trouble.

This was one of those times.

Someone had reported a spate of trouble in the dungeons, in one of the potions classrooms. It meant he'd have to go down, catch the troublemakers and clean up the mess. Great. Just the way he loved spending an afternoon that could otherwise be spent with Cho. (A/N that was meant to be sarcastic by the way)

He reached the corridor where the report had come from. Going into the first room he came to, he noticed movement in the corner. Moving forward, he sighed  
"Alright, come out. Whoever you are- this isn't funny" the response was a streak of orange fluffiness. '_Who let their cat get here?_ He thought, before said cat leapt up onto a shelf full of potions and proceeded to run along it. The potions smashed to the floor, glass shattering as their contents split everywhere. The various liquids pooled together and result began to give off thick clouds of pungent black smoke. Cedric coughed, doubling over as he attempted to breathe whatever air was left in the choking smog.

And then, just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, the floor began to shift. It span him slowly around, getting faster and faster. Just as Cedric thought it would never end; it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. He yelled as he fell down, hitting soft ground with a thump. His heart was pounding and his eyes still saw swirling black. He felt like he was going to be sick. Instead, he passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lu! Keep up Lu!" Peter shouted, noticing his sister had fallen behind a little.  
"Peter- I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself!" came Lucy's insistent voice. Her brothers and sister always treated her as the 'baby', simply because she was the youngest. Peter and Susan fused over Edmund, especially after what had happened on the battlefield, but Lucy was treated like a child. However, she was fifteen now, and got fed up with the patronizing tones.  
"I know, but you still need to keep with us!" her brother yelled back.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" she called exasperatedly. Honestly, the way they treated her! She caught up with Susan, who proceeded to give her a lecture on not wandering off. Needless to say, Lucy didn't listen to a word of it. Daydreaming, she was broken out of her reverie by Peter announcing that this was roughly where the black smoke and odd lights had been seen. The foursome dismounted, not bothering to tie up the horses. They were clever enough not to wander off.

The humans split up. Edmund went with Peter, whilst Susan and Lucy went the other way. Before long, the girls came to a clearing and were startled to see a body lying motionless on the ground. Susan yelled for the boys whilst Lucy went over to the figure. It was a boy, a little older than her, with fair hair and a handsome face. He was dressed in black robes, under which he wore an outfit that was definitely not Narnian style.

"Is he alright?" Susan had come up behind. Lucy put her hand over the boy's mouth and felt his soft breath against her skin.  
"He's alive. Beyond that I can't tell." Edmund and Peter arrived.  
"By Jove! Who is that, Lu?" Edmund exclaimed.  
"I don't know. I've certainly never seen him before."  
"Well, whoever he is, we'd better get him back to Cair Paravel." Said the ever practical Susan "He needs rest and we'll need to keep an eye on him"  
"Good idea. Ed, help me carry him" said Peter. The boys hoisted the unconscious form up, Peter holding the feet, Edmund the arms. The girls followed, and the procession made their way back to the horses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Cedric opened his eyes, his first reactions were a little hazy. "Well, I'm either in the Hospital Wing, the Dormitories or my room. If I'm right- then one of them has had a major makeover."

"Hospital Wing? Dormitories?" The voice startled him. Looking round, he saw a girl standing in the doorway. She looked a little younger than him, and was extremely pretty. Chestnut brown hair cascaded halfway down her back, passing a flawless, smiling face in which were set hazel brown eyes. She blushed a little. Cedric smiled. "So, what were you talking about then?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/NA bit short, I know. Next chapter may take a while- and again, please don't be too harsh!


End file.
